The Heart and Mind (Mori story) lemon
by Dragonsgorawr21
Summary: I have a Quizilla account, and as many( or few) may know Quizilla doesn't allow these, so I'm going to post it here. It's MorixOC (In case you don't know I do not own Mori, I wish i did though


You sighed as you took a long drink of your tea, you were all alone here. There was no usual sound of the maids scurrying through the house, tending to their usual chores, nor was there Renge ranting about her newest discovery in the moe world. Renge went to father's house, and though normally you would have followed along, you couldn't find the need to. You've become worried, petrified even, because it was no longer only Renge's well-being that lingered in your thoughts. There was Mori now as well, and every thought of him made you smile, but now Renge...she was your sister. If she were to leave, would you still so obediently follow?

"Mai."

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the sight of Mori as he stood in front of you, his casual clothes on instead of the Ouran uniform. You were dressed in a normal outfit, a dress, Renge had left you a list of things to wear each day, seems you were still her top priority, as if you were the younger sister. You stood from your spot on the ground, surprised as to why he was here.

"Mori, how did you get in?"

You stood closer to him now, your hands busying themselves with fixing the small crevices in his shirt while trying your best to smile up at him, but as before, the same question invaded your mind. Mori's hand came to your cheek as he looked down at you, he could sense something was wrong, you have both been together for months now, so it seemed natural.

"Lock your doors."

You felt his hand slip from your cheek to your own hand, taking a hold of it and pulling you behind him. His fingers were slid loosely over yours and you couldn't help but stare at your intertwined hands. If you were to leave, would this be gone? Mori led you to your bedroom, you having been in the living area on the floor while staring blindly at the ceiling's designs. Mori abruptly pulled you into his lap, on your bed, and you dug your head into the fabric of his chest. His fingers steadily ran through your hair in comfort, he often did this, but you weren't usually in this type of mood.

"Mori, you know I love you, right?"

Your arms were circled around his neck, but your face didn't move from its comfortable spot on his chest. You felt a faint pressure on the top of your head, his lips, attempting to answer you, the man of few words.

"I love you."

His usual deep voice made you smile as you looked up at him. He freely used those words with you lately, sometimes the only words that would leave his lips that day, other than his grunts to answer the host club's comments to him. his hands were still resting on your hips, restricting you from falling, and they pulled you closer to him as he brought his lips to meet kiss was soft, caring, understanding...everything that Mori was when he was around you.

"Mori, you would never leave me, right?"

You asked the question to him, but it was more of a question to yourself, if you would ever leave him if Renge left. His eyes bore into yours as one of his rare smiles fell upon his lips. It was weird, when you first met Mori, you would never imagine, how gentle he was, or how gentle he would be when it came to you and Honey.

"Never."

**~Lemon start~ **

His lips once more met yours, this time moving so that your back was against the bed, his lips to yours as his form hovered above yours, your purple hair falling on the white covers. Your hands pulled him closer as his tongue slipped cautiously past your slightly parted lips.

You felt your cheeks heat up, a light moan left your lips as his tongue glided against yours. Mori's hands pulled your body closer against his as his body fit between your legs, you could feel yourself unconsciously rub closer to him.

Your tongues shamelessly moved against each others as your bodies slowly followed their lead. Mori's fingers trailed lightly against the exposed skin on your upper leg, leaving a trail of heat in it's wake. You could feel a desire to have his fingers travel higher instead of his lower path and you moaned lightly in disappointment.

"Mai."

Mori pulled away, a light string of saliva connecting to you, making you want to reconnect your lips eagerly. His eyes looked into yours as you both panted lightly, they were looking down at you lustfully, yet love filled. He was asking for permission. You bit your lip and nodded in a moments decision, bringing your lips back to his as you rejoined your tongues.

You muttered his name faintly as his fingers replaced themselves at the fabric covering the place he was so patiently craving. His fingers brushed on the outer fabric where he could feel the moist liquid seeping through and teasingly stroked, making you press against them. Your hand gently touched his, pushing them more against you, biting suggestively on his bottom lip.

Mori complied, doing as you wished, his fingers obediently wove their way past the fabric and pushed inside of you, making you moan in pleasure. Mori's lips retreated from yours and instead began to press against your neck as his fingers busied themselves making you writhe happily. Mori's other hand began to push up your dress to expose more of your flesh.

"Mori."

Your legs began to close more as you felt a strange pressure rise up in the pit of your stomach as the pumping of his fingers became more pleasurable. His fingers retreated making you press against the evident bulge emitting from Mori's pants as it was his turn to groan in pleasure. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and allowed as Mori's hands pulled your dress completely off of your body, exposing most of your flesh to him.

You let his hands travel over your back as he unclipped your bra, and he let you unbutton his shirt and throw it away from his body, landing somewhere near your discarded dress. Your breasts were unveiled to Mori and his tongue experimentally licked around the hard nipple, making your cheeks once more become a rosy color.

Feeling like the only person who was receiving any pleasure from the scene, you let the hand on his chest travel past the hem of his pants and to his wanting member, stroking your thumb over the tip. You felt Mori's teeth lightly bite at the soft skin, frustration in pleasure evident by the deep groan that came from his throat. Your hands quickly grasped him and began to stroke, already knowing how tongue tying teasing felt.

You couldn't possibly understand the situation, how it was you were both doing such things, but it just felt so good, the pleasure outweighed the embarrassment or restriction. Just wanting to feel more.

His skin tickled lightly against the inside of your hand, as your strokes became faster, Mori's lips detached themselves from you, panting at the ecstasy he felt flood through him feeling it build up, but as he did to you, you stopped. That seemed to snap at Mori's resolve and his pants were discarded along with your last piece of clothing.

As Mori placed himself readily between your legs he brought his lips back to yours, your arms gripped at his shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

He muttered lightly against your lips as he pushed inside of you. You could feel the pain from in between your legs when there had just been such enjoyment. You bit harshly against the skin on Mori's neck, but he made no complaints. He waited patiently before moving slightly, lessening the pain, soon becoming nothing but pure arousal.

"Mori."

Your moan came out shamelessly and only excited Mori as he let go and started to pound into you. The pleasure ran through you both and Mori's hands grabbed at your legs, pushing them up to allow him more access.

Your moans mixed in the air as the bed sheets beneath you both became strewn messily and the mattress hit the headboard with his every thrust. Mori's lips met back to yours in shorter kisses as you both panted from the movements.

You could feel the pleasure once more surge through you as he rammed faster into you. Your moans grew louder as you could feel yourself reach your end along with Mori, letting his warmth seep inside you. You both collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily as the night's activities ended. Your cheeks tinted as Mori brought your naked body to his, laying your head on his chest once more.

**~end lemon~ **

"Mori?"

"It's Takashi."

"I love you..Takashi."

The feeling of his name, his real name, against your lips lingered for a moment, and you enjoyed saying it as much as he enjoyed hearing your voice calling out to him. Now you were one of the only people who could ever call him that.

It was then, in his arms while hearing his heart beating against his chest, did you smile at your earlier thoughts. You were being too over dramatic. You were sure that the time wouldn't come anytime soon...

"I love you too, Mai."

He sure was chatty today, tee hee~

...

You blushed a dark red as Renge circled you, it was as soon as she got home, and you tried desperately to hide all evidence from her, but there was one you couldn't.

"Gasp, you have a hickey!"

She pointed her finger at it, as if it were evil, then she took a moment, and she suddenly floated off into her Moe world once more with her perverted fantasies...you blushed, you did do one of those perverted fantasies!

...

"Mai-chan~ More cake please!"

You blushed as you ran over to the table, the whole club had scarves on today, Tamaki seemed to think it was wonderful when you and Takashi (you love saying that) came in with matching ones... the rest of the club smiled perversely at you two.

You placed the small slice of strawberry cake down and looked over at Takashi, who was looking at you with his usual blank face and you blushed at the perverted thoughts that flashed back from the previous night.

Renge's Moe was getting to you.


End file.
